Sleep Talking
by FreyHey
Summary: Sonny falls asleep in class and starts talking. Chad makes a plan to hear everything...  this summary sucks! please read and review!


**One-shot, I hope you enjoy it :) Please read and review :DD  
Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, because wishes don't always come true.**

Sonny's POV

Most of the time, So Random and Mackenzie Falls had different classes, but Mackenzie Falls's teacher had called in sick (maybe she was hiding), so they were sharing So Random's class temporarily. 'What's up Randoms?' Chad asked as he walked into the classroom. He probably wasn't expecting an answer. Sonny watched him in disbelief. It was amazing how he acted as though he owned the place after being there for 5, sorry, 3 seconds. Chad pulled out the chair behind Sonny and sprawled himself accross it lazily. Sonny ignored him until she felt something on her back. She turned around in annoyance to see Chad's blue eyes, one of them sparkly, twinkling back at her. His feet were resting on her chair. Sonny glared at him. 'Problem?' he smirked. Sonny just turned back to her history essay. History was not her best subject, and Chad was making it harder than usual to concentrate. It wasn't just his feet on her chair, or the fact that she knew he was watching her, making her self-conscious about every move she made - both of which were distracting enough. It was also the fact that turning around to see those admittedly beautiful eyes, which could appear as dark as midnight or as pale as ice depending on the light, so unexpectedly close to hers had made her heart jolt in her chest. And NOT in a 'uh oh, I'm going to throw up' way. She was now uneasy. She didn't feel that way about Chad, did she? Time ticked by slowly, but Sonny couldn't write more than a few more words before weariness overcame her and she slumped forward on her desk and drifted off to sleep.

Chad's POV

Chad, who HAD been watching Sonny - he never bothered with History - saw her fall asleep. He continued watching her with some amusement. Her head was tilted to one side, so Chad could see her face. She looked so peaceful and innocent when she was asleep. He was about to do something entirely out of character and actually do some work, when he saw Sonny's lips form his name. He froze. He would recognize the shape of his name anywhere, he had practised saying it in the mirror enough times. She must be dreaming. He hoped it was a good dream. Wait - any dream with Chad Dylan Cooper in it could only be a good dream! He found himself wondering what she was seeing in her sub-conscious imagination. Just then, Sonny's lips moved again, but this time, sound came out. She seemed to be saying the words 'fine' and 'good'. Chad felt willing to bet that Sonny's dream self was arguing with him. He put down the pencil he realised he had picked up, and looked at his sheet of paper. He had absentmindedly doodled two things. The first, obviously, was his name. The second read 'Sonny'. Chad quickly crumpled up the piece of paper and looked around him to see if anyone had seen it. No, everyone else had their heads down and was working hard, even Cloudy and Rainy. Ok, Chad knew they were called Nico and Grady, but he wasn't going to admit that - just like he wasn't going to admit that her was an avid watcher of So Random, at least since Sonny joined the cast. His thoughts were cut short by another sound by Sonny. This time he caught a whole sentence. She was talking more clearly now. 'What are you talking about, Chad?' the sleeping Sonny asked. Chad decided that he wanted to hear the rest of the dream. It wasn't as if he was getting anywhere with his essay. 'Ma'am?' he asked loudly. Miss Bitterman walked over, her usual depressed expression on her face. 'What is it, Mr Cooper?' Chad frowned. He couldn't help it. 'Actually, that's "Dylan Cooper",' he corrected. Miss Bitterman looked annoyed. 'What were you going to say, Mr DYLAN Cooper? Chad glanced at Sonny. 'Sonny seems tired. Can I take her to the nurse's office?' Everyone in the classroom turned to look at Chad, shocked at this unusual display of kindness. Chad blushed.'Fine,' Miss Bitterman agreed wearily. Anything to reduce the number of annoying kids in this classroom.' Chad tried to hide his smile, then walked over and gently lifted Sonny out of her chair. A gasp went round the classroom. 'SILENCE!' Miss Bitterman yelled, much less than silently. Chad used this distraction to escape from the classroom. Sonny, who was surprisingly light, stirred but didn't wake up. Instead of taking her to the nurse, which he had never intended to do, hi continued walking until he had reached the parking lot. He struggled to get his car keys from his pocket without waking - or dropping - Sonny, but eventually managed, and unlocked his car door. He managed to the back door, and gently lay the still sleeping Sonny across the backseat. He stood looking at her for a few moments before closing the door and getting in the driver's seat. He smiled to himself. Funny how the "sleeping beauty" in the back of his car looked a lot more like how he pictured "Snow White". He drove carefully, so that Sonny wouldn't roll off her seat. He reached his house, and got out of the car. Remembering how difficult it had been to do anything whilst carrying Sonny, he unlocked the door to his house before returning to the car and taking Sonny into his house and laying her on his couch. Wow, she really was a deep sleeper! After getting a blanket and putting it over her, Chad sat down opposite her, watching eagerly for any more signs of talking. He wasn't sure why he cared so much. Sure, Sonny was cute, but he'd met plenty of other cute girls before. Why should Sonny be any different? Then it struck him. All the other girls hadn;t had anything else going for them. Sonny also had brains, talent, she was funny, kind... Chad realised he could list things he liked about her for hours, and still have more to say. These were all reasons why Chad Dylan Cooper loved - yes, loved - her. A part of him had known this all along, but hadn't accepted it, making him act like a jerk around her just to cover it up. Chad sat up straight, alarmed. He had realised all of this just by watching a sleeping girl. When he put everything in perspective, it seemed unlikely that Sonny liked him back - with good reason - he was a jerk to her all the time. Chad sighed. Sonny didn't seem likely to say anything else. Chad got up to go into the kitchen when he saw a smile spread across Sonny's face. She opened her mouth to say something else. Chad froze. 'I love you Chad Dylan Cooper,' Sonny said, loud and clear. Chad walked over to her and stroked her hair. 'I love you more, Sonny Munroe,' he said, before bending down to kiss her softly on the lips. This day was turning out more and more like a fairytale! Sonny woke up, startled. 'I'm not snoring!' she yelled. Chad grinned. Snoring wasn't what she had to worry about. 'Chad? Where am I? Was I asleep?' She asked, confused. Then a look of horror crossed her face. 'Did I talk?' Chad grinned again. 'In answer to your questions, you're at my house, you WERE asleep, and I heard every word you said.' Sonny flushed scarlet. 'I was probably talking nonsense, it was a dream,' she blurted out. 'But you didn't hear what I said,' Chad continued. 'What was that?' Sonny asked curiously. ' Chad pulled Sonny to her feet, and still holding her hands said 'I said that I love you more, Sonny Munroe.' Sonny's embarrassment melted, and a huge grin stretched across her face. Chad swore it almost touched her ears on either side. 'I love you too, Ch-' She was silenced by Chad's lips coming down over hers. Chad broke away, and said smiling down at her, 'I heard you the first time!'

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed it :) now... please review, it makes my day :DDDD**


End file.
